Anime Class HUH! What's Going On!
by faerie rocker91
Summary: So, put a few of anime charcters in our school, in our class. Some teachers, some students. Whatever could happen? RR. No FLAMES! [Lotsa Crossovers] I really dont know where to put this.
1. Expecting A Day

So I wake up from another night reading animé fanfics, afterall what else is there left to do when you're a Filipina otaku missing some animé action (that are not dubbed in Arabic whatsoever) here in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia? Nothing. I get up, readying myself for school, expecting to have another shitty day at school, if not, boring.

Heh. Mann, I was sooo wrong!

So, I went and sit at my own place at the school bus, about 2 minutes later, the bus reached out destination, the school. (A/N: No DuH!)

It's another Saturday (A/N: the work/school days here are Sat-Wed, the weekends are Thursdays & Fridays), there's an assembly going on the quadrangle. I'm a bit late so I didn't bother to attend it. I reached our classroom, gasping for breath; carrying a heavy messenger bag, a folder, a thick notebook and loose notes while also lifting my _abaya_ (a/n: abaya is a black clothing, or something like a loose black robe, worn by women here in middle east. Usually worn with a tarja or hood.) so I won't trip while going up stairs is not that easy when you're going up in a flight of stairs.

As I have said, I didn't bother to go to the assembly. I know I just broken a rule but I really don't have the energy to go down stairs and make an appearance at the assembly no more. So I just sat at my seat at our classroom and studied my notes about our Science long test **_and_** Math long test today.

About 15 minutes later, I heard footsteps. '_Finally! They're going up! I'm feeling a bit … out of place here alone in this classroom_' I thought as I stood up and greeted my class mates good morning, gave them a friendly peck on the cheek, and hug them. So we chitchat for a while, others studying for the test, and the others were doing their Math homework were waiting for our first period teacher to come in (a/n: in our school, here, teachers go to our class rooms).

We were expecting a short haired woman to come in for our first period P.E (A/N: I'm going to leave our Filipino & Arabic subject out of this! . ) but instead, we found this boy with these unusual but welcoming almost very cute golden eyes. Me, Deane & Kathleen (A/N: These two are my two very real to life friends! Deane is my bestie! practically the only peeps who knew Saiyuki and other animé series in our class >. ) dropped our jaws on the ground, well… not literally, just a bit to show that we really are surprised. And to add to our surprisement, confusion, joy and everything in between, we saw a blonde guy with droppy purple eyes following the boy.

'_How the hell did Sanzo & Goku reached here! More importantly, what are they doing in this real world rather than at the animé world?_' that thought/question seems to be on me, Deane's and Kathleen's mind, and as for the rest of the class, I just thought they don't know them or think that I'm a liar for saying that blonde guy's pic on my cell phone (A/N: He's my wallpaper! –hopeless sigh-) is an animé character.

Not to long later, the asst. principal of the high school level, Mr. Morla came into our room along with 5 other girls which about only the 3-6 population of the class recognize. '_Sakura? Tomoyo? Chiharu? Christine? Miyu? What are they all doing here!_' I thought, it also seemed to be the question in Kathleen's and Deane's mind, the others, they probably don't recognize.

"Girls, these are your new P.E teacher, Mr. Son Goku. And these are your new class mates; Sakura, Chiharu, Christine, Miyu & Tomoyo. Any questions?" Mr. Morla said.

I was about to ask him what was Genjo Sanzo doing here when suddenly Sanzo said, "I'm here to make sure the baka saru keeps himself sane". Almost like reading my mind. Soon, the asst. principal left and our five new classmates found themselves seats, next to each other. I took a glance at Deane's reaction, it seems she's as shocked as Kathleen was, and Kathleen was soo at awe at seeing her fav. Animé character, she looked like she forgot how to breathe. I mentally sighed and proceed to listen to Goku's lecture.

It consisted of lot of whacking and 'baka saru's', and if I've heard and seen right… gunshots and a gun! (A/N: No duh! A gunshot noise from a sword!)

When Sanzo took out his gun and unhesitatingly shot Goku (his aim was so accurate, thank God Goku moved just right in time), almost all the class started to ask questions and some protested, which resulted to a very loud and noisy class, which isn't a good thing according to the great Genjo Sanzo, Sanzo shot the ceiling, after which, as if on cue, silence falls. '_Oh great! Another hole on this room! As if the one on that side of the wall where he almost shot and killed Goku isn't enough! mental sigh'_ I thought. I really wish that these were one of those times where I'll just turn on my iPod, listen to Gavin DeGraw, and let the other have it. But somehow, I feel obligated to say something. So I stood up and began to complain, afterall, I am the class' P.R.O, which means I'm the representative of this class.

"What do you have to do that for Genjo Sanzo! I know you're irritated and getting impatient but please! Keep your gunshots to yourself and try not to shot anyone or anything! We're the ones who have to pay for the damages ya know! And if it helps, somebody here seems to love Goku VERY VERY MUCH!"

I said in a way that could also silence the class, I know I have a loud voice when I'm mad. Heck, maybe even a taunting scary voice. I know I like…-no! I love Sanzo, in the series. But I think that is enough. Somehow, I kinda feel obligated to speak up for the class, and… maybe even for Goku. I never thought that compulsion is laid off at me when I elected myself as the representative of the class. Well, I haven't really thought of it, until now…

I shivered as I received those famous threatening glare from the Genjo Sanzo himself. I always laughed my head off when I saw him do that to Goku & Gojyo. But now, I'm not sure if it's funny and/or a laughing matter anymore… --Hey! Where's Gojyo anyway? Not hitting on the younger teachers I hope... (they're scary when they're mad… trust me) Anyways, back to the matter at hand. I decided that if Sanzo decided to shoot me with his gun, I'll come after him with my new 3 ½ inched heels black leather shoes, which I just bought this weekend. (A/N: I'm sooo proud of it! It will finally make me look taller! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tall peeps at school… BEWARE! YOU ALL SHALL FEAR MY WRATH!)

Silence. I didn't look but I somehow, I know. Everyone is stunned, scared everything in between when I talked back at Sanzo. Even those who don't even know him in his Saiyuki days. I gulped, and shake my right foot a little, preparing myself to chase him with my new shoes (If I do have the guts.) Then, some of my faithful friends, who knew Sanzo when he's mad rushed over to my side, saying things like "Lyssah! Are you crazy!","Lyssah! Are you out of your mind! You know Sanzo when he's mad! Heck, you even admired it! But, do you think you like it enough to experience it?". I couldn't exactly pinpoint what they're saying as my attention was to the cute monkey demon who was now looking so cute and all with a worried thankful surprised and everything in between expression on his face.

I turned to look at Sanzo's face. Well, as usual. It was unreadable. Then, he smiled. '_WTF!_' I thought. '_Was this guy toying with me!_'  
I wondered what the hell was going on in his little unreadable mind of his...

* * *

Wonder what could happen? –yawwwwnsss- 

Oh well…. I'll continue it anytime I'll have.

But for the meantime… BOOKS! Lol. I'mreading _"Romeo & Juliet"_ needed for our Book Review for our English subject. –hopeless sigh- I really do wish that our English teacher was Chichiri. Lol. It would be so much nicer. And more funn! Yay!

--Hey! Do you know, Juliet is only 13? Well... that's a tad bit young age to die...

Anyways, R & R.

This is dedicated to my first ever fan (this story's anyway), my bestie, Deane!

glompies Deane!

Ja ne!

LySSaH


	2. Get Through

"What is your name?"

'_Oh great! Now he's gunna shoot me with hi--! WHAT THE…? 'WHAT'S YOUR NAME! WHAT'S YOUR FRIKIN NAME! That's all I've got my life threatened for? AARRGHH! I really am a moron –insert mental slap of forehead here-!'_

That's it. He just really drive me crazy! And it hasn't even been a day yet! –hopeless sigh- Wonder if I should…

A.) Reply and tell him my name

B.) Blow my fuse off and run after him with my shoe

C.) … just gawk…

Hmm… yeah, A seems to be the lot more safer & better choice. "My name… is Lyssah, Lyssah -- ." (a/n: Don't wanna put my last name p) Is it just me, or does that really sounds like James Bond-ish? Oh well, thank God Goku's P.E period is over (we stayed in class because, well… it's just our first meeting afterall). As soon as they left, _'phew!'_ could be everybody's thought at the moment.

'_Well, thank Gods that was over… now on with the A.P class… -mental yawn-'_

As usual, everyone, or mostly everyone exclude the new students, expect a woman with short hair at the coming through the door. But then, we were greeted by a long haired… woman? '_No wait… that ain't no woman! THAT'S HOTOHORI! Emperor Saihtei! ... from the "Fushigi Yuugi" series! What is he doing here? …………oh no! Please don't tell me… no.. he's our…'_ my thoughts were interrupted by a very _manly_ voice…

"Hello class, I'm your AP teacher, Mr. Saihtei, Hotohori Saihtei."

Everyone was confused. Well, at the beginning anyway. Only about 2-3 population of the class knows him by '_Emperor Saihtei, also Hotohori of the Suzaku seven warriors_', I saddened by remembering the fate of the 4 of the Suzaku seven, I even remembered crying for like, what seemed to be half an hour (longest for crying over series) over Nuriko's death, then the OVAs! Ugh, I cried hard uncontrollably on that thing! Esp. the 2nd one!

But that bring me back more problem… _what are is he doing here? ALIVE?_

Somehow, I've got the feeling that I shouldn't ask about it, well not now anyway, but cherish the time we're going to have with this self-proclaimed dashing beautiful self-less emperor and brave warrior.

Finally! Recess. AP period wasn't that bad, the new students actually can interact now, with us the class and the teacher I mean. (they couldn't when Sanzo was there…). I must admit, I have to stop gawking at him from time to time, it really makes me go out of this world… his long flowing hair… -dreamy sigh- his flawless skin…now, I sure do know whatever Nuriko was gawking at him for, it was UNCONTROLLABLE! Anyways, my little buddies and I decided to talk to the new students, maybe even find out what they're doing here.

It was kindof funny when we (Deane, Ma'an & me) approached them, they were like a bundle of sticks, always sticking together. We can't separate them! It was like their conjoined or something. But, oh well… who wouldn't be weird out by such happenings right now –hopeless sigh-.

When we approached them, for a while, nobody seemed to move. It was getting kinda awkward so I plucked up what was remaining of my strength, courage & esteem –which you can say got wasted on Sanzo earlier, and be the first to talk…

"So… umm… what are you… umm… doing here?"

Silence.

More silence.

A sound of throat clearing. "Ahem!" we all turned to the direction it came from (I'm very much more thankful for stopping the awkward moment)… Goku. He just stood there smiling, looking real kawaii—cute as usual, and me and the others—as confused as the usual. His eyes traveled from the 8 of us (us, 3 and the other 5) then, landed back to me. It was creepy but really cute at the same time (I have an addiction with that word), when he saw me his eyes beamed. And quickly went to … hug me. Or in some other terms, glomp me. It took almost all of my energy to stay on my feet, I'm just 5'3 for God's sakes! And he's what? 5'6 or 5'8 or something!

He was telling me all those thank you thank you's (a/n: OOC much?), then of course, "Do you know any place I can eat? I'm starving you know!" but then, it was ruined with a very audible sound of **_'THWACK!'_**

Honestly, I feel really sorry for Goku. Needless to say, Sanzo was already in the scene.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your rooms?" I almost shivered at the way he said that, it was quite creepy—although, when I was watching the animé series, it was hott, but now… eeeek! I returned to reality, and be the one—again, to speak up to him, poor Sakura & co. they all look so, scared, meanwhile, us, 3, well, exclude me, looks so, terrified. "We're just out, socializing with our new mates!" I answered casually, it was… creepy and unusual, it freaked me out, as I slumped one arm over the closest one next to me –which happened to be Christine, whose face changes from OoO to -.-, I could swear, if only not for their realistic looking versions now, she would be sweat dropping. Yes, a HUGE HUGE one! I chuckled nervously and pasted a sheepish grin on my face, and so did Christine –same sheepish grin & nervous chuckle.

He just 'tch'ed me—again, for the 2nd time this morning –it's getting annoying. Deane take a look on her watch, "Oi, guys. It's time to go back to our classrooms now!" and there, she lead me back to our classroom, along with the others. But then, as we were just getting to our building, her eyes caught a sight of a boy, brown hair, brown eyes—"SHAORAN-KUN!" we heard Sakura yell, and ran to the guy. I looked back at Deane, she seemed ecstatic for a moment, then just normally Deane-ish again. I swear, her eyes glimmered, shimmered, etc. when I saw her see Shaoran, and now, I don't know whatever word could describe what she looks like she's feeling right now.

She just stood there, in the steps of the building. I can't pass, so—out of the mood, I pushed her—HARD. This brought her back to reality, in a mad kindof pissed off way (hehehe?). We don't have anymore time to waste, as we are punctual students and we still have yet to study for the Math longtest, which is going to be the next period. (A/N: Can you hint some narcissism there?)

So, almost the half of the classroom were studying (we're very studious…--well, some of us are) some are wracking their brains, and some are just plain laid back, relaxing. Again, we were expecting one of our usual teachers—but greeted with a emerald-eyed brown haired eye glassed Hakkai.

Silence.

Okay, awkward moments… they seem to be happening more to me these days. I could feel—tension. I'm going to lighten up the mood—well, okay, _try_ to lighten up the mood.

"So does this means we have no test?"

I asked, particularly at no one—maybe everyone, in a 'Jessica Simpson chicken-of-the-sea-tuna' way.

* * *

Whoopee! Chapter 2! Hehe…. Hope you guys liked it. I don't really know what motivates me to write these things, maybe the thought of it—MAYBE IT WILL HAPPEN! 

**ONE DAY!** (inner second voice: _Keeeeep dreaaaming!_)

Geez, so much for motivation. -.-

Anyways, thanks for anyone who reviewed (haha! Only 1! I'm so FAMOUS, ) and put my story in their favorite story list… and didn't even bothered to review. Ookaay…

If you want to work that way, it's fine by me! Lol

-Yaaawwwnnss-

Typing stuffs like these at 1.46AM is quite…. _Tiring_.

And to think I have 2 tests tomorrow… -hopeless sigh- … my poor lil brain could only handle soo much.

Oh well…. Keep dreaming…. Must keep dreaming……..

**LEAVE ME BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS!**


End file.
